El Chupacabras
by Jessica Messenger of the Devil
Summary: Yugi is wounded by the claws of a chupacabras. (I know the chupacabras is not real, ya ya) Now his friends are on a madcap journey to find the cure. Slight shounen ai, Y/Y
1. The Bite!

El Chupacabra

~All ya Spanish people, is it spelled this way?~  
  


~I don't own YGO~

            Yugi and his friends were visiting Spain.  Unfortunately, on their way to the cathedral, they got lost, due to Joey's very poor Spanish and map reading.  

            "_Hola_!" Joey said, pronouncing the "H" with great exaggeration.

            The person he was talking to stared at him in confusion, and then walked away.

            Yugi shrugged.  "Hmmm.  Joey, I'm enrolling you into Spanish class as soon as we get back home.  And this place doesn't look like a Spanish cathedral."

            Joey stood up straighter.  "Are you insulting my great Spanish and my sense of direction?" he asked indignantly.  

            Yugi grinned.  "Uh…yes?"

            Joey sweat-dropped.  "Hmm…I think we should go left." He started off in that direction.  "Come on!"

            Yugi turned to the rest of his friends.  "I suppose we should follow him."

            Tristan sighed.  "It's not like anyone else has the map, equipment, or food."

            Tea smiled annoyingly.  "And he wouldn't mislead us, he's our friend! And friendship is better than ANYTHING in the world!"

            Yugi and Tristan sweat-dropped.          

*~*~

            "Guys! Look what I found!" cried Joey.  "An old cave!"

            Tea sighed.  "It's probably more interesting than wandering around aimlessly," she said.

            Joey made a fist.  Tea then decided to shut up.

            Yugi went in first.  Then came Tristan and Joey.  And then last and quite least, Tea.  

            Yugi looked at the marks on the wall.  There were two horizontal red lines, connected by three vertical lines.  At the ends, there were two red circles, both filled in.  "Hey guys - " he started to say, but was cut off as a monstrous beast with glowing red eyes leapt at him and cut his arm with its claws.  Yugi fell to the floor.

            "Buddy! Are you okay? What happened?"

            Yugi looked up with his clear purple eyes brimming with tears.  "Look at this."

            All his friends stared at the red gashes, with two horizontal lines and three vertical lines connecting them.  At the ends were two pools of blood.  

            "Just like the inscriptions on the wall," Yugi said, sweating.  Then he fainted dead away, leaving his friends staring at him and shouting his name, trying desperately to wake him up.


	2. Titleless! Duhn duhn duhn!

El Chupacabra

~I realize that a bite from a Chupacabra does not kill you, only turns you into one.  Just for the sake of the story play along!!!! ~

~And I also realize that the Chupacabra is a fantasy creature! I know, I know.~

            *~*~*~*~

            Yugi moaned and moved slightly.  Suddenly, Yami came out of the puzzle.  "Tea, Tristan, and Joey, we must help Yugi.  Yugi said something about inscriptions.  Maybe they can help us."  

            Tristan unexpectedly yelled, the echoes bouncing around the cave.  "Hey, I found them! But it's written in this weird looking language."

            Yami came over and examined the ancient runes.  "Hmm…I think I can translate this.  When I was pharaoh, I **did** have excellent tutors."

            Ryou impatiently strode over.  "Stop bragging, then, and translate them!" he said, with a hint of annoyance.

            Yami sent a death glare over to Ryou.  "Fine." 

            Ryou wilted under Yami's furious gaze.

            Yami smiled.  "Much better.  Anyway, I believe this is an ancient form of Spanish, and some Japanese mixed in.  It says that the Chupacabra who lives here is not ordinary.  Instead of turning you into one, it will kill you if the wound is deep enough and looks like the inscription." He pointed towards the picture.  "Like Yugi's."

            Everyone sucked in their breath.  

            Yami continued, as if he had not heard.  "Yugi will die if we do not get the proper remedy.  However, the name of the remedy has been worn away."

            Joey threw Yugi onto his back.  "Joey, what are you doing?" asked Tristan.

            Joey gave them the thumbs-up.  "What do you think? I'm going to go get help for Yugi."

            Tea smiled (annoyingly, must I say that?) at Joey.  "Joey!" she said.

            Joey glared at her.  "I would stay silent if I were you." Then he ran out of the cave, towards a huge mountain with five tiny villages at its base.

            Tristan watched Joey's receding back.  "We better follow him, before he gets into any trouble."

            Then all of them ran helter-skelter towards the mountain in the distance.

~*~*~

Jessica: Review! ^^


	3. Help From a Stranger, Midiron

Jessica: O.O Wow!!!!!!! Lots of reviews!!!!!!!!! *Glomps reviewers* I'll try to make these chapters longer…okay? And I don't own YGO, sadly…;o; *teary eyed*

~*~*~*~*

            Joey frantically scanned his "Know Spanish! A guide to the Spanish Language" book, but could not find anything of use.  Giving Yugi a boost, he kept running until he reached the first village.  

            "Midiron.  What kind of name is that for a village?" he asked himself.  Taking a breath, he walked up to the first person he saw.  "_Hola_?" (Still pronouncing the 'h' with great exaggeration)  "_El Chupacabra!!!!!!!_" he said, pointing at Yugi.  "Uh…OHAYO!!!!!!!!!!!" Japanese being the only language he could speak fluently, he shouted the greeting as a last resort, hoping the man knew Japanese.

            The stranger looked at Joey oddly.  "Japanese?" he asked.  "Are you Japanese?"

            Joey nodded.  

The stranger looked puzzled.  "Are you saying," he said slowly, "that your friend is the Chupacabra?"

Joey heaved a sigh.  "My friend Yugi is in trouble.  The Chupacabra bit him.  Will you help us find the remedy? Onegai?"

            The man nodded.  "The goat eater…ah…yes.  Not the one whose bite is fatal?" He directed a sharp stare towards Joey.

            "Yes, that one.  PLEASE, PLEASE, help!"

            Tristan joined Joey.  "And if you don't want your soul stolen by a weirdo Pharaoh who inhabits Yugi's body, then I suggest you help.  Unless you **want** an eternity spent in the Shadow Realm."

            "Ah, forgive me.  I will help.  By the way, my name is – no, that is not important.  But fear not, I shall help you and find the remedy for your friend."  

            Tristan stared at the man, puzzled.  "What should we call you? Stranger? Person? Alien?"

            The stranger laughed.  "No, you may simply call me Midiron.  Everyone does, the village is even named after me.  I simply wish to hide my identity…because…of the attention and questions I get when people hear my name."  _The ending was lame_, he thought to himself, _but_ _it looks like those idiots bought it…except for the blonde…_

            Joey looked at the stranger with a note of suspicion in his eyes.  To himself, he whispered, "I have a feeling there's another reason he wanted to hide his identity."

            Midiron had heard Joey, and swiftly changed the subject.  "Your friend needs direct attention.  The roots from the Capabura Plant, the leaves from a rowan tree, the bark of an oak, and some fresh raspberries should do.  It is the rumored remedy, however, I am not sure if it is the correct one." (making this up!) (The Capabura is not real, I just took Capybara and switched around some of the sounds)

            "Hey, isn't the Capabura the only one of its kind?" asked Tristan.  "I mean, isn't it really rare? I've heard that the only one of its type grows here, right on this mountain.  And it's supposed to have awesome powers, not to mention the fact that if you split the roots in halves, it is said that there's a valuable material inside.  Some sort of mixture of platinum, diamond, emerald, and a sort of sacred and rare gold."

            Midiron nodded, with a spark of interest in his eyes.  "There's proof that the mixture of the elements is the source of the Power of the Capabura.  Many sorcerers and magicians believe that the plant's power rivals that of the Sennen Items."

            Yami regarded Midiron with scorn.  "I own the Sennen Puzzle, and I believe that only the Power of the Pharaoh can outdo the Sennen Powers." He glared at Midiron.

            Midiron shrugged.  "Speak for yourself.  But your friend there will die within seven days, unless our remedy is found and a poultice is made from it, which we must apply to the wound."

            Everybody stood silently for a moment, then trudged up the steep mountain to find the cure that would save Yugi's life.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Everything except Capabura

Jessica: Thanks Thundaga for the correct spelling of Chupacabras! ^^ No I don't consider it a flame! And just to tell you, Midiron does not mean **anything** in Spanish.  And I don't own YGO, just to tell you.  ;0;

~*~

            ~A/N I got this from Jackie Chan Adventures if I haven't said so already.  I thought it was a cool idea to make someone get bitten.  ^^~

            "AHH!!!!!!!" Joey screamed for the umpteenth time as his foot slipped on a rock.  "Is there any **other** route?  I mean, man this path is rocky and slippery!"

            Midiron shook his head.  "Sorry, Joey, but this is the only route."

            Joey sighed.  "Man."

            Their newfound friend smiled at them, but his smile seemed fake and his eyes remained rather cold and ruthless.  "Then let's take a rest for a while, I'm sure that seven days is more than enough to find the plants."  He sat down.

            "Hey, we can't waste time, my buddy needs our help!" Joey's face was indignant as Midiron leaned against a tree and yawned.

            Tea looked around.  "Hey, where are Yami and Tristan? They were here a few moments ago…" She paused slightly.  "I wonder if they've found anything."

            Yami and Tristan pushed aside some bushes and emerged out of them.  "Guys, we just saw a large oak tree and a rowan tree," said Yami, showing Tea, Midiron, and Joey a few strips of bark and lots of green leaves.  "We decided to get the stuff, but couldn't find any raspberries.  I suppose they'll have to wait."

            "Well, the mountain we are climbing now has many fruit bushes." Midiron gestured towards some green spots further up the mountain.  

            "Hey, how do you know?" asked Joey.  Once more there was a suspicion growing inside him about Midiron.  

            "I've climbed this mountain before in search of the Capabura plant and its powers, but never found it." Midiron stood up again.  "Maybe you're right, Joey, maybe we can't dawdle.  After all, seven days passes quickly."

            Joey was getting a sneaking skepticism about Midiron.  But he stood up and walked along the path, not without many shouts and curses as his feet slipped.

~*~

Jessica: I might just end this here, but I'll be nice and continue it so Hari Ng Laro doesn't get mad.

~*~

            Tristan was getting extremely testy with Joey's clumsiness, which was slowing them down.  "Yami, can't you just use your magic to get the plant?" he asked with a sharp edge in his voice.

            Yami sent a death glare Tristan's way.  "No."

            Joey was munching something…and something bitter by the expression on his face.  Red juice streamed down his chin and his hands were holding some sort of berry.  "Yum!" he said with difficulty, as his mouth was puckered up.  

            Midiron strode over to Joey and opened one of his tightly clenched fists.  Inside were raspberries.  But all of them were squashed and some bugs were crawling all over them.  "You stupid boy, you didn't leave the fresh ones for Yugi!!!!!" he yelled.

            Joey smiled rather apologetically.  "I **did** bring back the freshest ones for you, though…" he said.

            Midiron snorted in disgust.  "Well, if those were the freshest, I'd hate to see the ones you're eating," he said, clearly angry.

            "Well, they were turning a little brown and some of them were green.  And - " Joey's description was cut off by Tea's squeal of "Eww…gross."

            "Foolish boy, those were rotten, and some weren't even fresh yet!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Midiron.  "Now, show us where the raspberries are.  Maybe there are more left that escaped the gluttonous pig."

            "Gluttonous pig? What gluttonous pig?" Joey asked.  

            Midiron sent dagger glares at Joey.  "You."

            When they arrived at the berry bushes, they did manage to find a sparse amount of fresh raspberries.  Some of them were slightly green around the edges, but nonetheless, they were the freshest raspberries they could find.  Midiron was still quite angry about how Joey had wasted time…not because of the fact that Yugi only had seven days, though…

~*~*~

Jessica: I'll just stop here.  ^^

Joey: Unh…my stomach hurts…

Jessica: Save that for next chapter.  Please review!!!!!!!!


	5. Detour!

Jessica: Thanks for reviewing!!!!!!!! And now is time for a reminder that I do not own YGO!!!!!!!!!!!! ~Raceme does not mean **anything** in Spanish, I just find all these names in Spell Check.~

~*~*~

            Joey clutched his stomach and groaned.  "I must have some sort of allergic reaction to those raspberries…my stomach hurts…"

            Midiron turned away to hide the smile on his face.  "Joey, it was your fault that you ate so many raspberries that you got a stomach ache.  And complaining won't do any good."

            The day progressed and there was still no sign of the Capabura plant.  Yami had put Yugi back in his soul room, so Joey wouldn't have to carry him.  Midiron was getting very worried, as it was darkening and the paths were getting slippery from dew and rain.  "Maybe we should - " he started to say, then was cut off as a boulder crashed and blocked the path in front of them.

            Joey stared at the massive boulder.  "Midiron…is there any way we can get to the top of the mountain another way? Like a detour, or something?" he asked.  

            Midiron thought for a moment, then nodded.  "Yes, there is – on the other side.  A longer and more perilous journey.  It may take too long, for we only have six more days left."

            Joey kicked at the boulder, but the only effect that had was a bruised foot.  "Drat.  Stupid rock…I mean, who invited **it**???"

            Yami rolled his eyes.  "And Tristan, don't even **think** about asking if I can destroy the boulder, because I can't.  At least I don't **think** I can."

            Bakura (Yami Bakura) snickered.  "Think about that.  A pharaoh who can't even move a little boulder."

            Yami sent a death glare towards the ancient Tomb Robber.  "You want to try moving that stinking piece of rock?"

            Bakura grinned.  "**I** can't, but **you** have the power of the pharaoh…remember?"

            Yami clenched his fists.  "You know perfectly well that I don't remember what it does, what is it, and how to use it."

            "Maybe.  At least I'm not a stupid pharaoh no baka who's lost his memory after only 3000 years…baka!"

            "You want a piece of me?"

            "A piece of you??????? Do you realize how lame that sounds???"

            "URUSAI!"

            "URUSAI YOURSELF!!!!!!!!"

            "Aibou, don't even **bother** arguing with Yami…" Ryou was trying to solve the argument.  "Cause Yugi needs all the time he can get, and you two aren't helping much."

            "Arigatou gozaimasu, Ryou-kun," said Joey.  "Finally those two can shut up and stop bickering." 

            Two dagger glares were sent his way by two angry Egyptian spirits.  Joey wilted and walked down the path, followed by Ryou, Tristan, Midiron, Tea, Yami, and Bakura, who were still bickering under their breaths.

            "Baka pharaoh."

            "Baka tomb robber."

            "Arigatou, pharaoh."

            "Urusai."

            And it went on…and on…and on…

            Joey checked his watch.  The two hands glowed dimly in the pitch-black darkness.  "It's three o'clock AM, guys, we better take a break." He yawned.  "And Yami and Bakura, please shut up so we can catch some sleep."

            Midiron looked around.  "A dangerous spot to stop and sleep at, comrades.  Joey, Tristan, you stand guard.  Next sentry duty is for Yami and Bakura, and then me and Ryou."

            Joey and Tristan each faced opposite directions.  But Midiron should've known better than trust them.  In five seconds, both were snoring and dreaming.  Tea vaguely muttered, "Friendship…" and then went back to sleep.  But suddenly, as the full moon shone upon the lake, a wild beast – a fire dragon – leapt out.

            Midiron was swiftly alert and shook everyone awake.  "Raceme the Terrible…" he said in a whisper.  "Eater of flesh and sometimes rumored to be worse than the Chupacabras itself.  Raceme has few weaknesses – his underbelly and in-between his claws.  If we can injure him in his underbelly, maybe we might kill him.  Anyone got any ideas?"  

            Bakura grinned.  "FINALLY a part in this stupid story I actually get to **hurt** someone!!!!!!" He pulled a dagger out of a small sheath and a rope out of a leather pouch.  Swinging his rope like a cowboy, the Ancient Egyptian spirit yelled and threw the loop around the dragon's head and pulled.  The dragon snorted and blew out a molten fireball and singed the ground next to Bakura.  

            But Bakura was an expert at this stuff.  After all, he **had** been an experienced tomb robber in the past.  He climbed up the rope surprisingly quickly and scrambled under the dragon.  Then he stabbed Raceme ten times in his weakest spot.  Red, thick mess splattered everywhere.  The dragon fell to the ground, squashing Bakura underneath it.  The spirit of the Sennen Ring simply retreated back into his soul room and then re-appeared right next to the dragon.  Yami was stunned.  "Now I see how you managed to get past all those guards…" he said.

            Midiron stared not at the dragon, but at the rising sun.  "The sixth day," he said solemnly.  Without a word, he started to climb around the mountain and onto the path on the other side.  Silently, everyone followed, speeding up the pace as they thought of the fact that Yugi's remaining six days might be his last.


	6. What is he trying to do?

Jessica: Thank you for all the nice reviews!!!!! Special thanks to:

Hari Ng Laro

Sia

And Princess Ria 

Thanks guys for keeping with this story and reviewing more than once! ^_^ *glomps* And now for a quick reminder, do not sue me 'cause I DO NOT own YGO!

~*~*~

            They had been wandering around for hours, and still no sign of the Capabura plant…and the raspberries were starting to rot.  Everyone was constantly on the alert, hoping that no more dragons would decide to take their revenge on the killers of Raceme.  The only sounds were the whispered shushing sounds to Bakura and Yami – they were still arguing quietly.

            "_YOUR HIKARI IS NOTHING BUT WHITE TRASH!!!!!!!_"

            "_AT LEAST HE'S NOT A HIKARI TO A **TOMB ROBBER**!!!!!!!_"

            As they neared the top of the mountain, they saw a huge abyss – and a beautiful green oasis (getting this from Mattimeo from Redwall) across it.  They could smell the mint and hear the birdsong and see the lush green life.  But how to get across? There was no bridge.

            At first, Joey thought of jumping across.  "Out of the question," snapped Midiron rather testily.  "Jumping cannot be done to cross this…even for long jumpers it would be extremely difficult.  And imagine if you fell!"

            "We could send Tea across as an experiment…"

            "Good idea!!!!"

            "No way."

            "Awww…"

            Midiron was pacing around the edge of the abyss.  "I wonder if the Capabura possibly grows…here…" he said thoughtfully.  "It might…though I heard that it only grew at the top of the mountain…"  He suddenly snapped out of his trance.  "Quick, everyone…search for the Capabura!!!!!! We're close enough to the top, it just **might** grow here!!!!!!!!!  It's a medium sized blue flower with brilliant pink seeds growing in the middle.  The leaves are in the shape of hearts."

            After a few minutes, a cry of excitement was heard.  "I'VE GOT IT!!!!!!! I'VE GOT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Joey, thrusting a blue flower up in the air – but it had no roots.

            "Just our luck," commented Midiron.  "No roots – either someone uprooted it and needed its healing powers – and took the roots – or they desired the powers the roots could give them.  Hopefully, there may be more."

            "I thought it was one of a kind, though," Tristan said.

            "Well, if it might have spread…"

            The pharaoh decided to intervene.  "Enough!!!! We'll never find it standing around here.  We need to know exactly **how** to get across this abyss."

            "Shouldn't there be a bridge?" Tea asked in her annoying way.

            "Nope, nobody's ventured this far…" Midiron's voice trailed off.

            "Anyone got some rope?" asked Yami.  "I might have an idea!"

            Snorting in disgust, the ancient Tomb Robber found a stout and flexible pole.  "Huh…does anyone think about **pole-vaulting** across?"

            "Some are not as flexible as you, Tomb Robber."

            Bakura ignored the pharaoh.  Motioning for everybody to stand back, he took a running start and dug the pole into the ground.  His momentum carried him flying into the air…and he landed on the other side with the agility and dignity of a cat.  Breaking a large stick in half, he threw one part to the others and dug the other into the ground.  "Do what I do, foolish mortals and ignorant pharaoh!!!!!!" he yelled.

            Doing what the tomb robber told them, they stared at each other in puzzlement.  '_What is he trying to do????_' they all were thinking.

~*~*~

Jessica: Please review!!!!!!!


	7. Falling

Jessica: *destroys Writer's Block* WHOO HOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Dances around screaming* Sugar can do weird things to your brain…

~*~*~

            "Idiotic mortals," muttered Bakura.  Then, more loudly, he yelled, "CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT I'M DOING?"

            Yami studied the abyss and the two sticks sticking out of the ground.  "Ah, I see!!!!!!!!  You're planning to get us across with these two sticks!!!!!!!" he said sarcastically (LOL, I can't even imagine Yami saying that).

            Bakura rolled his eyes.  "No, pharaoh, I'm trying to **fly** across this stinking abyss!" he replied sardonically.  "Anyone have rope?"

            ~The following plan is courtesy of Mattimeo, one of Brian Jacques's books (from Redwall)~

            Joey dug out a long cord.  "Yeah, what are we - ".

            The tomb robber cut him off.  "Sling it over."

            After many, many pitiful attempts from Joey, the rope ended up being on Bakura's side of the abyss – both ends of the rope, which did no good.

            Once again, the ancient tomb robber rolled his eyes.  He slung one end of the rope over to the other side of the abyss after many tries, the abyss being quite wide.  "Tie it around the stick," he ordered, tying his own end around the sturdy switch on his side.  Testing the rope's strength by tugging on it and balancing lightly on it, he announced that it was ready.

            Midiron paled.  "You don't exactly expect us to tightrope walk across…do you?" he asked, shaking slightly.  "We'll never reach the Capabura in time!!!!!!!!! We barely have any time to walk across this flimsy rope!!!!!!!!!!"

            Bakura sneered at him.  "Here." Snapping his fingers, he conjured a clothes hanger and threw it across.  "They can give you a push and you can come over to this side."  

            Midiron slid the hook onto the rope and grabbed it tightly.  He slid across and sent back the hook.

            Finally, everyone had gone and succeeded except for Yami.  He snickered at the makeshift route, and then hung on to the dilapidated clothes hanger.  "This all you can make, tomb robber?"

            "Baka pharaoh, just go already."

            "I will, don't you worry, baka."

            "Well, make fun of my route all you want, I bet **you** couldn't do anything remotely like it anyway."

            "Bet I could."

            "Just get across, and the next time we have to go back, I'll cut the rope and see how **you** can make a better route."

            "How about one involving a bridge?"  Yami grinned at the enraged tomb robber.  "Just kidding, we don't have materials anyway."

            "Just go," replied Bakura between gritted teeth, clenching his hands into fists.

            "Fine." Yami launched off gliding smoothly.  Though his face showed no expression whatsoever, his knuckles were white and sweat was beading down his face.

            He had gone halfway across but then the rope started to bend and thin strands started to snap.  Everyone stared, wide eyed, as the flimsy rope started to slowly fall apart, one thread at a time.  Until only six…five…four…then three…two…one thread was left.  It started to quiver.  Yami desperately sent some Sennen magic to strengthen the one thread.  It straightened and glowed white, still quivering, but holding, not bending, firm as a rod.  But the hook was stuck, and there was no way he could get across, since he was still stuck smack in the middle.

            "Can't he use his magic to get across?" Tristan densely inquired, staring from one person to the next.

            Yami was sweating harder, and snapped at Tristan, "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

            Everyone stared at Yami, but nobody even tried to help.

            The clothes hanger was slipping from his sweaty hands.  He gripped on urgently.

            The hook slipped.

            And Yami slipped with it, still clutching the thin wires, and falling…down…down…down…into the abyss…into the murky darkness.  It was a hopeless situation.

~*~*~

Jessica*: Well, hope you liked it! Please review or else I'll send Bakura after you!!!!!!!!

Malik: And me too!!!!!

Jessica: *pet pets Malik* Bye!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Bubbling

Jessica: Um. Just to anyone who wants to correct me about spelling, where the Chupacabras came from, and how the Chupacabras don't kill, only turn you into a one, well this is a fanfic, and I'm saying that the Chupacabras kill you. That's not true, however, this is a **fanfic**. And also I'm going by Thundaga/Jackie Chan Adventures spelling. So live with it if you think that my spelling is off, ok? No I do NOT like Anzu simply because she's too friendship-obsessed. Not that I don't like the American dubbed version, I don't like her character in general. HARI? DO YOU AGREE?

~*~*~*~

Jessica: You know, I have half a mind **not** to continue and leave you in suspense – 

*Death glares from readers who want to see what happens to Yami*

Jessica: Okay, okay!!!! I'll continue!!!!! I **DO NOT HAVE YGO! **Sadly…*goes into some dark corner and cries*

Readers: GET ON WITH IT!

Jessica: Fine.

~*~*~

Yami fell down…down…down…until nobody could see him. "For the sake of Ra, somebody's got to save him, Yugi's in his soul room!" yelled Bakura. Crossing his arms defiantly, he added, "Not that **I'm** going to save him, that is."

Yami had lost all hope. He thought he was going to die. He saw a dark figure flying towards him…was it death??? He was going delirious, it couldn't be…it was…

As the shape drew nearer and hurtled towards Yami, he saw the undeniable form of Slyther the Sky Dragon. It was falling faster than Yami was falling, it was catching up…It picked up Yami in its sharp talons and flew him up out of the never-ending abyss ~A/N does Slyther **have** talons? I'm not sure~ and dropped him on the ground. Smirking, eyes glittering, Malik Ishtar stood over Yami.

Yami got up and faced Malik. "My little pet has saved you, pharaoh," Malik said. "You owe me." The pharaoh and his companions were not listening, they were running up and up the steep mountain. 

A beautiful black haired, blue eyed woman stood in the shadows. She wore the Sennen Tauk around her neck and had a white robe on. "Destiny has brought you here today," she said quietly. "But it is during your long journey that one of you will meet your doom."

~*~*~*~

Should I stop here? No? Fine.  
  
~*~*~*~

Midiron stopped everyone for a moment. "A medium sized blue flower with pink seeds in the middle. Got that? When you find one, bring it to me. Roots and all."

Everyone looked slightly suspicious of Midiron, but they set off.

Hours had passed. Dusk was falling. The fifth day was coming closer.

"We should rest now, guys," called Joey. "It's getting too dark to see anything."

"He's right, we're almost here anyway."

Everyone settled down to sleep, but Yami was still looking for the Capabura. "Not here…" he groaned in disappointment. "I guess we can wait for another day…" He settled down on the rocky ground but almost immediately sprung up again. "Hey, what's that bubbling noise?" he asked.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Jessica: I'll end here!!!!!!!

Bakura: We can see.

Yami: For once, I agree.

Jessica: THAT RHYMED!!!!!! I'm on sugar. Tee hee. Please review!!!!!


	9. Saved, once again

My friend asked for some spoilers (no it is not in the review page, it was at school, and no it is not Hari)

One person will die in the end.  There.  It is not Yami, for all the Yami fans out there – it's someone…like…drumroll…

………………………..

………………………

……………………

…………………

………………

……………

…………

………

……

…

.****

DID YOU THINK I WOULD TELL YOU!? Well I won't.  ^_^ 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I own a hunk of cheese.  I own a slice of bread.  I am like Wallace and Grommit.  I eat the cheese on the bread.  It tastes good.  Yum.  *crunch, crunch* I have just disowned YGO.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Everyone sat up straight.  "Bubbling…" Joey said.  "No, you must've been dreaming, Yami."  All of Yami's friends looked at him in confusion.  

"There it is!!" cried Yami, hearing the undeniable sound of bubbling.  "And is it just me, or is the ground shaking?"

Midiron looked utterly perplexed.  "Yami, I think it's just you – but I do hear the bubbling…"

Yami looked in disgust at everyone else and strode up to the very tip of the mountain that was just brushing the lower clouds.  "By Ra…" he whispered.  "Tomb robber! Ryou! Midiron! Joey! Tristan! Come here!"

Everyone peered down into the large hole in the middle of the mountain.  ~A/N This isn't exactly correct but don't sue me~ "Volcano…" said Midiron.  "Of course! This mountain has erupted many times before, that accounts for the texture and color of it!!! It's a volcano!"

Everyone paled.  "The lava is rising!" yelled Joey.  "Isn't it kind of unusual to have an eruption like this? I mean, there's just a big hole here."

Midiron, if possible, paled even more.  "It'll just spill out if it rises enough…" he said.  "Yes, it is unusual, but this is an unusual mountain.  Few can actually see it, though many see the lava."  Seeing the lava level rise more, he screamed, "RUN!!!!!!!!!!!"

"But – Yugi needs a Capabura root – fast!" said Yami.  

Midiron looked at Yami coldly.  "We have five days.  Go, quickly, before all of us are dead."

All of them ran down the side of the mountain.  Behind them, lava flowed freely, bringing sweat to their faces as it drew ever nearer.  It spurred them to go faster, until they almost were flying.

Malik, seeing the tiny figures dashing ahead of the never-ending flow of lava, whispered something into Slifer's ~A/N thanks for the spelling~ ear.  Slifer dove down and picked up Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Midiron, Joey, and Tristan in his two talons, swooping up in the air as lava poured out.  They climbed onto Slifer's back, thanking Malik all the while.

Many hours passed while riding on the dragon.  "Drop us off, we can manage," said Joey, irritated that he was next to Slifer's wings and their continuous flapping bounced him up and down.  "The lava's cooling."

Midiron stopped Malik from whispering the orders into Slifer's ears.  "No, that would not be wise – the lava still has not cooled.  However, drop us off in a nearby village, please, thank you for all your kind assistance."

Malik, smirking, ordered the dragon to swoop down to the nearest village.  He dropped them off – literally – onto the grassy plain that was untouched by the lava.

And the fifth day was gone.

The fourth had just begun.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Please review!


	10. Death is near

I'm finally updating! ^_^

And I **do** have an idea what it's going to turn out like.

I WANT TO READ THE 5TH HARRY POTTER BOOK SOOOO BADLY!

Sorry.  Random outburst.

I must be hanging around KitsuneMiko*Youko-sama too much, she always has random outbursts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            It had taken a long time to climb back up the mountain.  By the time they had reached the top, it was noontime, though they had started even before dawn.  "Remember, folks, the Capabura.  And if you see any of the ingredients we need, ditch the ones we have and use that instead.  Let's see, Capabura, raspberries, bark from the oak, rowan leaves…and I don't think I've left out anything…it has to be brewed for a day and a half or more by a close friend to the victim, and applied to the wound as a thick paste, pressed to it by the bark."

            Everyone bent down, groaning in disappointment when a blue flower they found would be just an ordinary plant, or the sun shining down would make them dizzy and think there were Capabura plants everywhere.

            Midiron pulled out the ingredients briskly and lay them out on a flat stone.  He motioned Yami to grind the raspberries with a pestle, and dump the rowan leaves into the bubbling water.  Yami dumped the raspberries in, stirring feverishly ~a/n that sounds like Neville from HP, right?~ and let Yugi out of his soul room.  He was worried when he saw the shape that Yugi was in.

            Yugi was deathly pale and his arm was still bleeding profusely.  The wound had spread out from its original pattern, and now was just a smear of scarlet blood over his arm.  Yami examined Yugi's face closely, trying to find a sign of life, but there was none; he was as cold as ice and his skin bore no resemblance to human flesh color-wise.   Even his breathing was shallow and thin.  Yami quickly turned back to the poultice and stirred it.  It was a light bronze.

            Evening fell, and everyone stretched out on the rocky ground.  All except Yami, who was still stirring.  Shooting contemptuous glares at Midiron, who had not been working nearly as much as everyone else, he stirred, allowing not one drop to escape from the precious liquid.  

            In this way, the whole night passed.   Three days.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hope you liked it!!!

Ja ne!


	11. The Capabura?

El Chupacabras

I'm finally updating, sorry, had a writer's block! *cries* Well, enjoy!! And thanks to all of you who've kept with this story!!!

No, it is not ending so soon.  ^_^

Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The sun rose and turned the sky gold and pink.  Yawning, Yami sat up, his eyes puzzled.  "_What? I thought I would stay up all night and watch the cure, what happened? I can't have fallen asleep…if anything has happened to it, everything will go down the drain, by Ra…" _ He looked at the mixture and groaned.  "Darn, darn, darn!" he said, arousing all the others.

            The cloudy bronze cure had spilled.  And during the night, some wild animal had lapped it all up.  Midiron pulled a small yellow bundle out of his pocket.  "Well, I believe that I have some extras…" But when he opened it up, there was nothing in it.  Yami set off towards the bottom of the mountain.  Nobody bothered to ask.

            Joey ran after him.  "Hey, buddy, you need backup!" he called.  Both were so intent on finding the other ingredients that none realized that during the night, small, pale blue flowers with pink seeds in the middle had sprouted up…

            …

            Yami walked along at breakneck speed, only pausing to rip the bark off an oak and to pick up leaves that had fallen from the rowan trees.  No raspberries anywhere, though.  A small smile crept up his face.  "I better find Joey, he always finds food easily…"

            He trod off back up the mountain, and sure enough, Joey's footprints led straight to a raspberry bush, and a tall figure stained with the juice stood stuffing himself with the green ones and ignoring the angry insects that were swarming around him.  Yami's smile grew.  "Joey, pick the good ones and stop eating the green ones.  You'll get sick."

            "I don' care" was the loud reply.  However, he tossed Yami a cloth with red, juicy raspberries and continued stuffing himself.  Shaking his head, Yami trudged up the mountain, his smile fading slowly.  He must be dreaming.  Could it be…

            _"A medium sized blue flower with pink seeds in the middle" _had been Midiron's description of the Capabura.  Well, there was one right in front of him.  If he was dreaming, he'd never forgive himself…

            Yami reached trembling fingers towards the pale flower.  He lifted it out of the ground, roots and all, as easily as if he had pulled it out of liquid.  Hurrying back to the campsite, he laid the Capabura neatly to the side and added the rowan leaves.  He quickly ground the raspberries and dumped them in, as well.  He was about to dump in the roots of the Capabura, but Midiron stopped him.  "The liquid from the roots is added…last."  Yami looked at Midiron closely, but he was completely serious.  "Do you want to make the potion all wrong? Then, my friend, follow my lead."

            Yami glared at Midiron as he walked away.  The man had not even seemed relieved at Yami and Joey's quick finds, only looking at the Capabura.  There was something fishy going on…

            For the rest of the day, Yugi's friends looked after the potion in shifts.  Yami was left stirring the liquid as the sun set, and he still was stirring it when the sun rose.  Five down, two to go.


End file.
